In a missile in which there are hazardous systems that are not desired to be actuated until after launch of the missile, there is a need for a safe and arm device which prevents inadvertent activation of the gas generators and the separation thrusters of the missile.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a safe and arm device which is actuated to an arming position by acceleration of the device upon launch of the missile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safe and arming device that can be easily tested for its reliability and to be able to accurately check the torque required to move the acceleration device from a safe position to the arming position.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device that has a latching mechanism therein for latching the acceleration device in the armed position with a simple reset means for allowing the latch means to be reset in the unlatched position for test purposes.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.